Never Trust an Old Woman For Directions
by angelsidjit
Summary: In which Sora almost gets hit by a frying pan, a backstory is given, and Ventus is promised a fist to the face.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do however own my take on Ventus' backstory. This takes place between Kingdom Hearts II and Coded/Re:Coded.

Maybe it was because of Roxas. Or maybe there was just something about Twilight Town that made it a very good place to go to. Sora looked up at the sky and winced slightly. Maybe he should have waited before traveling here. It was getting rather dark. He looked around to see if anyone was still there in the streets. Thankfully, there was an old lady in the middle of the road.

"Excuse me! Miss! Do you know a place where I could spend the night?"

"Hm? What'd you say?"

"Is there a place around here where I could spend the night?"

"There is! You see those buildings over there?" She gestured to a small cluster of buildings to Sora's left. "The first one on your left is a very nice inn. They have very cheap rates there."

"Thanks ma'am!" Sora waved to her as he turned and started towards the inn.

"Anytime dearie!" She waved back at him as she headed on her own way.

Reaching his destination, Sora grabbed the doorknob and walked in. It…didn't look like a "very nice" inn. In fact, it didn't even look like an inn. It looked more like a house.

"You've got all of five seconds to tell me what the hell you're doin' in my house." The blond haired young woman with her hair in pigtails pointing a frying pan in her hand, a ticked off expression on her face agreed with his thought about the "inn".

Well, this was going to be awkward to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Kingdom Hearts. Big things like that don't normally change in a couple of minutes.

'Why did I trust the old lady? Why did I think that'd be a good idea to ask the lady who looks like she's gonna die at any minute? Why did she have to be the only one out there? I don't wanna get hit with a frying pan! I probably won't die, but it'd still hurt!'

"I can explain!" His voice didn't squeak saying that. Totally didn't. And even if it did, it was because of puberty, not the frying pan still pointed at him. He fought heartless, frying pans were nothing to be afraid of! That didn't stop a sigh of relief coming from his mouth as the frying pan was slightly lowered.

"Your five seconds start now." There was a frown on her face; like she _wanted to_ hit him with her frying pan. Stupid Twilight Town with its stupid old ladies and its stupid psycho blond ladies.

"Well I just came here and I didn't know it'd be this dark so I asked this old lady if she knew a place where I could stay and she said that this was an inn!" Thankfully, "puberty" didn't grace him with another squeak.

The lady looked appeased and Sora relaxed. That is, until a certain object was shoved under his throat once again.

"What'd I do this time?!" And there was that damn squeak again. From the look in her eyes, she heard it and found amusement in it. Stupid psycho chick.

"That was longer than five seconds." But there was a glint in her eyes that said she was joking. She removed the frying pan and extended her other hand out.

"Thea. Sorry about that. That's the third time this month that that hag's sent someone over here. She either hates me or went senile. I'm bettin' senile."

"Sora. It's fine; I didn't get bludgeoned to death by a frying pan so it's all good." He gave her a big grin which she returned with a lopsided smile.

"I like you kid." She withdrew her hand and, after setting the frying pan down on a small table that was somewhat neat, put both her hands behind her head. "You said you needed a place to stay? I've got an extra room if you want."

Sora replicated her gesture and gave her another big grin.

"That'd be great, thanks!"

Evidently Sora did something wrong as Thea's smile dropped and she returned her hands to her side.

"You're welcome." Her words were almost as tense as the first ones she gave him.

"I'll show you your room. It's my old one, do you mind?" Tenseness barely veiled by politeness. Sora shrugged slightly and decided not to bring it up. The frying pan was still close to her after all.

"That's fine."

She nodded slightly and headed for the stairs. Sora followed her, staying a safe distance away. As they climbed the stairs, Sora noticed the pictures on the wall. A man with short windswept brown hair was grinning as he was grabbing the hip of a young woman with blond hair and kind blue eyes. The two looked very happy to him. The next picture showed the couple looking slightly older and the addition of two children. One of them was Thea, he realized. Hair too short to be in pigtails was one of the few differences. The boy next to her…that had him stopping his slow climbing of the stairs. Blond windswept hair, eyes the color of the sky, he looked so much like the woman. How did he not notice? Hairstyle aside, the woman looked exactly like the boy. Why wouldn't she, she was obviously his mother. But that boy couldn't have that woman for a mother, he couldn't have a mother, he couldn't be that old, he was only nine years old. That boy was Roxas, but that was impossible. The whole picture was impossible. The boy's age, his appearance, the emotion in his eyes, the _love _and _happiness_ looked so alien on his face. Or maybe that was just Sora.

Thea, who had apparently been at the top of the steps for quite some time, made an annoyed noise.

"I know you're a teenager, but my _mom _can't be that hot."

Sora jumped slightly; he'd actually forgotten that she was there. Thankfully, she mistook his interest in the photo for a sudden crush on her mother.

"Y-yeah, sorry." He hurried up the stairs to her position. She gave him an odd look and then jerked her head to the left.

"Your room's right over there. Just call out if you get creeped out by sleeping in a little girl's room." Thea was back to joking, but it was slightly off somehow. He rolled his eyes in response and walked into her old room. It wasn't that bad looking; faded purple and blue walls, no toys or stuffed animals in sight. He wouldn't be running out screaming anytime soon.

"I'm on the room furthest away on this floor! Call if you need anything." Thea yelled out before heading down the stairs to grab a drink. She stopped at the photo, looking at it briefly before continuing down. She had been slightly worried that she had seen her accidental "additions" to the photo, but they weren't that noticeable. A couple of long dried drops of blood around the few torn spots in the photo; nothing found unless one was paying attention to the surroundings rather than the people.

A/N: And that was chapter two which was about four times as long as chapter one! My typing doesn't go work as nicely around midnight it seems, so please tell me if anything's wrong. Also tell me what you think! Good or bad. I actually like Thea, which is rare for me. What do you think of her? She's not a Keyblade wielder or Sora's new love interest if any of you were worried. She's just the woman who helps the plot move along. Chapter three will probably not be done tonight due to my typing becoming as bad as a drunken person's. Goodnight, good morning, or good afternoon all!


End file.
